Words of Faith
by RMK
Summary: What happens when Karsh gets a new companion who turns out to be a handful? Will Karsh live with it, or will it turn it into something more? Slight nudity. The first chapter is up!


Hello, there! Thank you for bothering with my little story. This is my first real fic, so if you don't like it, go easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer: Chrono Cross, Karsh, General Viper, and all others related to Chrono Cross is property of Squaresoft, Inc.  
  
Lyrics to "Go With the Flow" is written by Josh Homme and Nick Oliveri of the musical group Queens of the Stone Age.  
  
The character "Kriiz" is property of Kriiz(go read her Marth and Roy fics at pen name "Kriiz." Her stories are a helluva lot better than mine).  
  
HOWEVER. The storyline of this story is completely mine.. so when you think about it, I own nothing from this story.  
  
WARNING: If bare breasts offend you, go somewhere else. Now, on the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Words of Faith Chapter 1: Go With the Flow  
  
She said "I'll throw myself away  
They're just photos after all"  
  
The morning sun had risen over Karsh's window, and bright rays of light covered his closed eyes. Slowly, they cracked open, and a yawn escaped his lips. Angel white covers were thrown off his body, and groggily slipped out of bed in his trousers, and got ready for another day of looking for Porre soldiers. He ventured into his closet, and stepped out in his decorative white, green, and red robes, gloves, pearly white boots and his black waist- plate strapped in.  
  
I can't make you hang around  
I can't wash you off my skin  
  
In the middle of brushing his wild, silver locks into shape, there was a knocking at his room door. His head perked up, and set the brush down. He went out, and cracked his door open with a twist of the knob, but the Deva saw nothing. At least, until he looked down. Where there was a note. He picked it up, and his green oculars scanned the words.  
  
Outside the frame, is what we're leaving out  
You won't remember anyway  
  
And those words went: I know how you've been feeling lonely, so I sent you a present. I hope you like her! She likes to have fun, and she's very curious. Don't feed her too much, and bathe her everyday. Just keep her from sharp objects, and make sure she doesn't drink seawater. There was no name or signature.  
  
"..What in the blue hell is this?" he whispered to himself under his breath. He stepped out in the hallway of Viper Manor, looking for his "gift." "What kinda joke is this?" he yelled out to no one in particular.  
  
I can go with the flow  
But don't say it doesn't matter anymore  
  
And then, out, thin air, a brown flash came and tackled the master Dragoon to the floor, and pinned him there. After screaming in complete shock, he looked up to see a pair of brown pools staring back at him, accompanied with a wide, sharp fanged smile. The creature had hair covering the top of her head the color of chocolate, and a lightly colored cat's tail also brown, but lighter sprouting out of her backside. Otherwise, she looked perfectly humanoid, lightly tanned skin and all, not to mention she was very much naked, not a piece of cloth covering her. Her breasts were rounded well and supple, with one nipple adorned with a piercing of a silver ring. And the rest.. you can imagine. "Are you my new master, Mr. Karsh?" she spouted from her lips, maintaining the fanged grin, rubbing up his legs and purring with content. "I guess so..", he answered.. "Yay! Oh, and I'm Kriiz!" she chirped. She jumped off of him, and ran into his room on all floors, and without asking, jumped into his closet and started messing with his clothing, giggling like a school girl, while he rose up and dusted himself off.  
  
I can go with the flow  
Do you believe it in your head?  
  
It was things like these that caused Karsh to never like Mondays.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's so safe to play along  
Little soldiers in a row  
  
Much time had passed since Karsh received his new companion, and often, Kriz, despite Karsh's best wishes and scolding, tagged along with him whole he drained out the last of Porre soldiers from the El Nido mainland, but she more held Karsh back from his duties, and often got him in trouble with his superiors. One day, it escalated to a climax..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With something sweet to throw away  
But I want something good to die for  
  
After a long day of patrolling, Karsh came home to the mansion, covered in soot and dirt on his clothes and in his hair. Luckily for Karsh, he convinced Kriiz to stay in his room, but he had to sacrifice some clothes for her to play with. He unlocked the door with his key.. "Kriiz! I'm back! It's time for your shower!" he yelled out, but with no reply. "She must be asleep. I hope," he said to himself under his breath. So he checked her sleeping mattress(which he had to borrow from an undisclosed person), but she wasn't there. So he checked his entire room, to his closet, bathroom, and powder room. But there was no sign of her. To Karsh, this was a very, very bad thing. And then he saw the open window.  
  
Falling in and out of love  
With something sweet to throw away  
  
He ran out into the hallways and into the outside balconies, screaming and yelling her name, but no answer. He ventured back inside the mansion, and checked nearly every room that wasn't locked off or restricted: the mess hall, the infirmary, and even the underground dungeon to some extent. He was at the point of giving up and returning to his room, but while walking down the halls, the clinging of metals was caught to his ears, and he followed it until it lead to the emergency arsenal..  
  
But I want something good to die for  
To make it beautiful to live  
  
He ventured close to the door, and knocked on it quite loudly. "Hey! Is somebody in there! That room is restricted!" he yelled through the door, but all that was given back was more clinging of metals, and he listened closely, he heard giggles that sounded awful familiar.. "Oh, no.. Not now.." he whispered to himself. Without even thinking, he grasped the knob, and barged in, to see Kriiz adorned in a clumsy suit of armor, swishing a metal Gladius in the air, like she was fighting demons that were never there. "Whee! Dis' is fun!" she whooped, while the Deva nearly had his jaw to the floor. "Kriz! You've really done it this time!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The kitty-girl stopped in her clanging, and smiled to greet him under an iron helmet. "Oh, Karshy! Now that you're here, can we play knights-and-rouges?! Pretty please!" she asked, before the visor on the helmet closed on her, and she fell onto a pile of iron weapons and armor, with Karsh's hand on his face, wondering if this could get worse. Well, it did. Today, General Viper was giving the councilmen an annual check up of order throughout the mansion.  
  
To make it beautiful to live  
I want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..And, as you see, the mansion is in perfect order, our soldiers are receiving the best training, our food supplies are filled, and our arsenal is in top-shape," the aged, tall general said to his own superiors, adorned in his usual black armor, his bald head shined up to impress. The councilmen following behind him consisted of three men, two of which were older than Viper, one tall and slim, and dressed in purple robes, the other short and stout, dressed in robes the color of teal. The third man, however, was of normal height, perfectly young, but unlike the others, he was dressed in pitch black robes, and a large, wide-brim hat so that when he had his head down, which was about ninety-nine percent of the time, the only feature that visible was the mouth. Anyways, the small, fat man spoke up in an incredibly raspy voice. "Well, all that's left is to check the arsenal. If all is correct, we'll put in good words to the rest of the council."  
  
Do you believe it in your head?  
  
"Yes, please, let's move on. The arsenal is just down the hall," the general spouted, a grin on his face. He led the supervisors down the great halls, emphasizing some more on accomplishments and quality, and etceteras, etceteras. Finally, they reached the room, but the sounds of clanging metal became apparent, not to mention the door was wide open. The councilmen caught the metal tones first, due to Viper's debilitating hearing.. "Eh.. What is all that noise?" asked the slim man in a shaky voice. "Hmn? What noise?" returned Viper. As they came closer, Viper started to make out the sounds, and finally reached the door. "That's funny.. The arsenal is usually restricted at all times..", he pouted. He and the councilmen peered inside to see Karsh undressing Kriz of the armor, and they caught the dump of iron swords and plates lying on the floor. Karsh turned to see Viper looking like he was about to suffer a stroke, and the two aged men crossing their arms, and the black-robed figure sneering under the hat. "Top-shape, Viper? Interesting when of the Dragoon Devas is creating a complete mess. I could understand Marcy doing it, but Karsh? Shocking.", the black one said in a dark voice. "Oh.. um, please, wait! I can explain it!", the general begged them, but they were already on their way, with their decisions in their mind. Viper turned to look back at Karsh and Kriiz. "..Karsh, I will you see you in my office in ten minutes.", and with that, the General stomped off.  
  
Could this get any worse?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can go with the flow  
But don't say it doesn't matter anymore  
  
"..Now, Karsh, over the past few weeks, you have been responsible for many incidents within the vicinity of the mansion and during your duties," Viper told to the Dragoon discreetly in his office, with the three men standing behind him. Karsh stood there, not moving a muscle, taking in all the words. "Now, Karsh, we realize that most of the incidents have been caused by that.. beast that follows you around. But as you are it's master, you are taking full responsibility." Karsh truly didn't like it when Viper called Kriz something below a human, but he still never spoke. "Now, we have come to the conclusion that it is best that you leave the rank of Deva, and Dragoon indefinitely," Viper spoke. Finally, Karsh added his two cents. "But, sir.." Karsh tried to say, but Viper caught him in the middle of his sentence. "There was a dead mosquito in my soup, and that "thing" was in the kitchen at the time!" Viper shouted. This kept Karsh quiet. "Karsh, pack up all your belongings, and leave immediately. You are dismissed." Viper said with a heavy heart. The black-robed figure snickered quietly to himself beneath the hat. Despite it all, Karsh turned an exited the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karsh stood there, in front of the gates, looking back at the mansion, carrying his only belongings: a bag of clothes, his axe, and Kriiz, rubbing her body on his legs and purring with content.  
  
I can go with the flow  
Do you believe it in your head?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter one, people! Did you like it? Did it make you want to vomit? Please tell me via reviews. All positive reviews and flames will be honored. The next chapters will be much better, and there'll be angst and even better things. Who sent Kriz? Who's the black figure? We'll see soon enough! And once again, if you're a fan of Super Smash Brothers Melee, specifically Marth and Roy, go visit my friend, Kriiz, at pen name "Kriiz." Now, go! 


End file.
